To the Victor Go the Spoils
by Ktie Eiknlng Snape
Summary: (WIP)-This is before the MLC-Severus Snape must marry Hermione Granger and produce an heir as punishment for being a traitor. Chapter 13
1. To

Story: To the Victor Goes the Spoils  
By: Katie (Ktie Eiknlng Snape)   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hermione is taken to a Death Eaters meeting, and Snape is punished for being a traitor and must marry her.   
  
Severus Snape was just about to prepare for his nightly slumber, when his Dark Mark started to burn fiercely. Severus was not a weak man, on the contrary, he was as cold and strong a man as the Dark Lord himself, but being a minion, as he called himself, to Dumbledore forced his conscience to make him put on his robes and mask and follow the much worn path to the gates that separated Severus Snape from What May Come. As he reached the iron gate, he sighed, knowing what might come, and apparated away.  
  
Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was facing the Holy Shit This Isn't Happening to Me part of her life. She had just been sitting by the lake, gazing at the stars thinking, "Oh, there's a full moon out tonight, poor Remus..." when out of nowhere a mysterious tall figure swept her off the ground and carried her away. She protested, too, but it didn't help her case. All she received was a very vicious, "Kick me again and see what happens." She stopped right that instant. The mysterious figure apparated Hermione and himself away. She could tell it was a him by the scent, it screamed masculinity.  
  
Soon enough both reached their destination, Voldemort.  
  
"Welcome, my sons and daughters. Tonight, I have a little treat for you. Fellows, we have a traitor in our mist." And with that, Severus Snape went paler than usual, he could've sworn he was pale enough that Voldemort could see it through his mask.  
"Kill 'em!", "Beat him till he almost dies.", and "Rape him!" were some very popular responses.  
"I know you would all like to do that, but I've got a something to brighten our spirits, a wedding. Now, you all know the traitor, the vicious, so Severus, step forward, gets it over with." He stepped forward, by human response only to receive a vicious amount of Crucio into his spine, the pain was so harsh and quick that he could think nothing of the moment.  
"Yes, Severus, you knew it was coming. Now, I have a task for you. You must marry a mudblood. Yes, you heard right," he said looking at Snape's face. The laughter and cruelty towards Snape could not be heard by him, "A mudblood. And to prove your loyalty to me, she must bare a little whipper Snaper. Hopefully that will teach you a lesson."  
"But sir-"  
"I don't believe I did all of this to become a sir."  
"Lord Voldemort, is she of age?"  
"She is twenty. Counting the use of her time turner in her third year and her fifth and sixth. Technically, she is only a seventh year."  
"Lord, how will I let the muggle lover let me bare a child with a seventh year student?"  
"Your muggle lover will not go against you, you turncoat. He will understand punishment. Besides, this would do you father proud," he said in a harsh laugh, "Punishment for all your wrongs. Just be absolutely thrilled I haven't killed the both of you. Now, unveil the girl and let's start this."  
  
For the first time, Severus saw who his wife was to be. Hermione, of course had overheard everything, knew what was going to happen. She couldn't speak a word.  
  
"Yes, Severus, your soon to be wife is Hermione Granger. Obviously, a name change to Hermione Snape will be in order. Let's proceed," the three stepped onto an altar and Lord Voldemort started.   
  
After Lord Voldemort had formally read their names, he started the traditional part of the marriage.  
  
"Hermione Geraldine Granger, as a sign of the bond growing between you, do you let Severus Corelli Snape become one with you?" Severus looked at her with pleading eyes. "I do."   
"Severus, cut her wrist and let it drip into this goblet. Severus Corelli Snape, as a sign of the bond growing between you, do you let Hermione Geraldine Granger become one with you."  
"I do."  
"Hermione, cut his wrist and let it drip into this chalice. Pour half into the other goblet. Drink this and remember it as a sign of your marriage." Hermione thought more like take the knife and slicing his neck open, but thought that she and her Professor might die if she did that. "Now, may you go and create little Whipper Snapers that may be the future of the wizarding world." 


	2. the

Story: To the Victor Goes the Spoils  
By: Katie (Ktie Eiknlng Snape)   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hermione is taken to a Death Eaters meeting, and Snape is punished for being a traitor and must marry her.   
Whipper Snapers was used to lighten the mood of the story. And I was obviously in a good mood. Thank you for the reviews. (and K to the ASAI... I want to protest him being the priest too, but there might be a twist) If you want add any ideas to the story, I'm up for listening...ktie_eiknlng@hotmail.com  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as Voldemort had finished the long ceremony, Severus reached for Hermione's hand and rushed the two back to the Hogwart's gates.  
  
"Ms. Granger," he said as they hurried to the castle doors, "We must go talk to Dumbledore immediately."  
"Yes, sir," she said, still scared from her trip to Hell.  
"Also," he said in a low, mysterious voice, "do not speak of this to anyone else."  
"Yes, Professor." And with that, the Professor and Hermione (Hermi-Anne!) continued their long walk that would complete their long night.  
  
As they reached the gargoyle, a wide-awake Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Severus, Hermione, I noticed that you both were missing, though where, I could not place. Care to share your story?"  
"Albus," Severus started, "I think it would be best if we continued this sitting down."  
"Then there must be a tale to tell. Let's go to my office."   
  
As they made the climb, realization took its toll on Hermione. She was married to the most feared, not to mention hated and evil Professor in all of Hogwarts. Maybe even all of the wizarding world. Of course, that wasn't the only thing she realized. She would have to produce a child. Not just any child. Their child.  
  
"Ms. Granger, please take a seat," Dumbledore said noticing she wasn't quite with the rest of the world, "Its ok, the chair won't eat you," he said smiling.  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."  
"Now, out with the story."  
"Well," Hermione said hesitantly, "Professor Snape and I were married."  
"I see. Wizard marriage, I presume?" He said, trying to remain calm for them.  
"Yes, Albus," Severus said.  
"And who presided?"  
"Voldemort," they answered simultaneously.  
"I think I would like to hear the story from the start. Ms. Granger, please go first."  
"Well, Professor, I was watching the stars out by the lake. There was a meteor shower occurring and I thought that it might be nice to just relax and enjoy nature, when I guess you would call it an invisible force started to carry me away. So I reacted like any twenty year old female and screamed and hope someone would hear me. I kicked and failed, but the thing just said, 'Kick me and see what happens again.' I stopped right then, of course. My heart must have been going 130 beats per minute. Then, the person apparated me to Voldemort's lair. I just stood silently as I listened to him. He was announcing a traitor, Professor Snape. My heart stopped beating about then. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When I heard the words crucio, I felt like. I just don't know..."  
"Ms. Granger," Professor Snape interrupted, "we, despite what you would like to think, do not have all the time in the world for your soap opera story."  
"Severus," Albus said in a warning tone, "Continue, Hermione."  
"Well, then when I actually saw Severus, my mind just wouldn't compute. Voldemort then told us we were to be married. He's a sick, crazy, and obviously more complicated man then I would ever have thought. I came up with the theory that he was just trying to make Snape loose his job, for being with a student, so he wouldn't have contact with you."  
"Good theory my child. Now, what ritual did he perform to bond you to Severus?"  
"He had us cut each other's wrists and split the combined amount of blood and drink it," Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Is that all of your story?" She nodded. "Well, Severus. Please share your story."  
"I was just about to try and sleep when I felt my mark burn. I should have known, really. He has called us several times on a full moon. When the mark burned, I retrieved my garb and left. When I arrived, I sensed a change in his mood, and when I heard him say, 'traitor' I could feel my end arriving. My heart was also beating quite rapidly and when he called me forward, I could do nothing. He caught me 'red handed' I think they call it in the muggle world. Then he pronounced that I would have to marry a...a mudblood and have a child with her. I believe he is trying to spoil the purity of one of the oldest lines. Whatever his reasons may be, he married me to Ms. Granger. Eternally."  
"Yes, well, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. I must ask you to keep this, for the moment, in secrecy, until we find a way around it.  
At that, Hermione's eyes dropped. She needed to get to the library quick, so she ran. 


	3. Victor

Story: To the Victor Goes the Spoils  
By: Katie (Ktie Eiknlng Snape)   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hermione is taken to a Death Eaters meeting, and Snape is punished for being a traitor and must marry her. (OK, the whole idea of the punishment is: If Voldemort makes Snape marry a MUDBLOOD, and then the PURITY of his BLOODLINE will be messed up. And he wants them to have a child because he is a demented old pervert who believes that a teenage girl and a 40-some year old man would be..."Cool")  
Thank you for the reviews. If you want add any ideas to the story, I'm up for listening...ktie_eiknlng@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione ran with all her might. She was trying to get to the library as fast as she could. But fate didn't want it to work that way.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron came up and gave her a bone crushing hug. "We've been looking for you all over the school."  
"Its ok, Ron, I'm fine." Not allowed to spill her secret just yet.   
"Well, then let's get you back to the common room. You're cold."  
But with that, the soft clicking of heels echoed down the hall, "Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore was not finished speaking. You are still needed."  
"Yes, sir. Ron, I have to go back. Save me a spot by the fire," she said smiling for the first time since the incident.  
"Ok, Hermione."  
"And 10 points from Gryffindor for being out so early in the morning, Mr. Weasley."  
"But its 5:00...Hermione is up at five every..."  
Snape interrupted, "Another 5 for your cheek. Now, get back to your common room."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Now, Ms. Granger, hurry up and come with me. You probably have not eaten since last night, correct?" Hermione silently followed him, but he did head in the direction of the Great Hall.  
"Correct."  
"Well," he growled, "are you hungry?"  
"Yes, sir," she said walking into the Great Hall.  
"Then, go sit at the head table and find something to eat," he said getting more vicious by the moment.  
"Thank you, Professor Snape," she said quietly as she walked to the front of the room where only two other Professors were sitting.  
  
"Good Morning, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," Hermione said and sat down next to Professor McGonagall.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Snape," said Albus with a twinkle in his eye knowing that she just might not have thought about the name yet, "and good morning, Severus," he raised his voice so the Professor at the door could hear him, "do come and join us."  
"If. I. Must." He growled out, still being in a foul mood.  
"Yes, you must." He answered in a less happy tone.  
"Fine."  
"Now, Hermione, about your living arrangements. It would be very unsuitable if you and Severus were living in different areas of the castle when you are supposed to be married," Hermione's spoon clattered on into her bowl of cereal.  
"You mean I actually have to..."  
"Ms. Granger," Professor Snape started, "I do believe you understand what living together is."  
"Yes, sir..."  
"Severus, Hermione, really, if you two are married, I see no reason in why you should call each other Prof. Snape and sir and Ms. Granger. Especially when she is no longer Ms. Granger. And besides, you will be living together-"  
"I can't be stuck in the dungeons with him. Please. Anything but it."  
  
Severus was getting mad. Neither of them wanted to be with the other, and she was belittling him. Minute by minute his heart (or, as his students thought him, heartless) was being ripped in half. He knew what he was, but did she have to be so blunt?  
  
"Her...Ms...Mrs. Snape, must you be so cruel to think that I do not, in fact, have a heart? I assure you. I do."  
"I'm sorry, Sev...Severus."  
"That isn't sympathy."  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall sat with looks of amusement on their faces. They were having their first fight.   
  
Dumbledore looked at his watch, "Ah, only 4 moons and 6 stars ago were you married, and you are already fighting."  
"Albus, must you interrupt them?" Minerva said quietly.  
"Well, several students are starting to come in the room. They are attracting a bit of attention."  
"Maybe they should floo down to Severus' chambers..."  
"Hermione, Severus, might I suggest that you take this lover's quarrel to your rooms?"  
"Our rooms?" Snape answered.  
"Yes, remember the whole marriage thing? Well, the house elves have moved your things to Severus' chambers."  
"But you've got to be kidding me!"  
"No, I'm not kidding you. So please, before students start asking, go to your rooms."  
"I am not a child, Albus."  
"Ah, but you act like it."  
And with that, Severus yanked on Hermione's arm and went out the door behind the Staff table to floo to "their" rooms. 


	4. Goes

Oh my, I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd get such a response from this story!!   
  
Thanks to:  
BriDee, Bunny, CrystalClear8050, Fantasy Cat, Gorge Girl, islandgirl90731, Justandalwaysmo, Kit Cloudkicker, K to the Asai, Lestat, LanaRiddle, Piper, Piper Q, PrincessStephanie46, Purple Passion, Ress, Snape51, Spirit699, Squalldaman, Tabitha Jotbins, Tracy, and Unstable.   
  
For Reviewing...  
  
And   
  
Thanks to:  
Hudine, stonecoldfox, and Tablynvan.  
  
For your wonderful criticism!  
(And thanks to everyone who said that I had a wonderful story!! That made my day when I read the reviews early...I just wanted to write the whole story and post it right then for all of you!!)  
Onward!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Hermione stepped into the fireplace; she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "This is going to be one long day," she almost said out loud, but kept her thought in check, "No need getting Mr. Stick Where The Sun Doesn't Shine making matters worse."  
  
"Just say 'The Dungeons' and you should land in my...I mean, our rooms," he smirked thinking about this.  
"Something funny, dear?" She said emphasizing the last word.  
"No, nothing at all, honey. Ladies first."  
"No, insist, you first."  
"No, no, you dear."  
  
Hermione stepped into the fire and as clear as she could she shouted, "The Dungeons." With that, she was whisked away to her new home.  
  
Severus, of course, took made sure he could perfectly time his entrance, and flooed to the dungeons. When he arrived, he gracefully stepped out right into her. Of course, Hermione was not the top of her class for her good looks, and immediately figured it out.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"Do what, sweetheart?" He said with sarcasm. He enjoyed making her mad.  
With a menacing look, she growled, "You. Know. Exactly. What."  
"Enlighten me."  
"You greasy, slimy bastard with no friends. You know what I'm talking about and you are just trying to make me mad. Its working, you old Death Eater-" he abruptly grabbed her wrist.  
"I may have been a Death Eater, but I'm trying to right my wrongs. And it isn't helping my child of a wife is already on my back about what I did over 15 years ago. I do believe that you have stepped out of line."  
"I'm sorry. You just aggravate me to the point of internal explosion! You bring out the worst in me."  
"Well, the same could be said of you, Mrs. Snape, but you need to control your angry. Going nuts on someone is definitely not becoming of you and besides, it's my job."  
"Very funny, Professor Snape, but I wasn't finished."  
"Then by all means continue."  
She immediately commenced in screaming again. "You know what?" she said looking around the rooms, noticing how very manly they were.  
"Enlighten me."  
"I think some decorating is in order."  
  
The look on Severus' face went from menacing to unbelievable.  
  
"You would not dare to change my rooms."  
"Get used to sharing, sweetheart. And I think I should start now."  
  
She immediately began to change the colors and patterns of the walls. Then she rid the room of the skeletons of baby animals. (By turning them into womanly scented candles.) She even made a few adjustments to the bathroom to make it more "homey." Severus sat watching in disbelief the whole time.  
  
"You...I can't believe you did that. These are my rooms. You changed them. For heaven's sake I've got a red and gold den! You horrible little bi-"  
"Goodnight, Severus," she said opening the door that lead to his bedroom.  
"You aren't going to change my bedroom around. If there is one thing, at all, I wish you would not change my room around."  
"It all depends."  
  
She walked into his room to see it done in grays and greens. She wouldn't change all of it...No, just the bed sheets and duvet...the curtains...the nightstands, carpet, dressers...Ok, so a lot of stuff in the room.  
  
Severus was astonished that she wouldn't even keep his room the same. He could hear her clearly saying spells to change his room around. He knew that he wasn't going to sleep in there while she was near, but now, even more so, he didn't want to go near the "More Homey Dungeons."   
  
"Sounds like something Marsha Screwart would do," he thought as he walked towards his bedroom.  
  
"Mrs. Snape, may I please retrieve my night clothes so I can sleep on the couch?"  
"Yes, Mr. Snape."  
  
Severus walked in to a deliciously scented room that looked more...happy then before.  
  
A.N...I'll try and get some more up tomorrow night, but I don't think I will have the time, so you might have to wait till Sunday! 


	5. The

Story: To the Victor Goes the Spoils   
By: Katie (Ktie Eiknlng Snape)   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Hermione is taken to a Death Eaters meeting, and Snape is punished for being a   
traitor and must marry her.  
(Did I ever say this isn't mine? Cause the characters aren't mine!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Gods, woman, what've you done?"  
"What? So I've changed it around a little bit."  
"Changed…A bit?! What are you talking about? You've put flowers in my rooms!"  
"Our rooms."  
"I think that you should return to Gryffindor tower and stay there for a few nights."  
"I think that I am quite comfortable and I shall be staying."  
Severus walked over to his bed and commented, "Fine. I suppose we'll have to share the   
bed."  
Hermione's face dropped, "I think a trip to the Gryffindor tower is order. Goodnight, Mr.   
Snape…"  
"No, please, stay," he spoke with laced sarcasm.   
"No, quite alright," she said starting to get out of the bed.   
"Don't want to have to explain to your Gryffindork friends where you were tonight, eh?"   
"And I don't want to sleep in a bed with a disgusting, old man who just wants to get his jollies   
up."  
"Oh, and you think I want to sleep with the Doesn't-Know-All-About-Everything annoying Gryffindor? I do believe, Hermione Snape, that you are mistaken," he said throwing back the covers and getting into bed in pajama pants.   
"Where are the rest of your clothes?" She said completely disgusted.   
"My clothes? Well, I prefer to sleep in the nude. Unless, of course, you want me to?"  
"God, no. Keep the clothes on."  
"And might I ask what your clothes happen to be?"   
"For your information, this," she said pointing to her shirt, "is a tank top. And these," pointing to her shorts, "are women's boxers. I, Severus, do not prefer sleeping 'in the nude' unlike others in this room."  
"Could we just stop this? I'm sick of it. We are never going to have a child when you bicker like a crazy woman and I'm-"  
"A perfect prince?"  
"No, for your information, I was going to say a cruel old man. But perfect prince could be interesting. Now, could you just change the curtains back to green, the walls back to silver, and the comforter? I'm quite sure if any of my other students knew I was sleeping in pink flower comforter, they might die of laughter."  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Stupefy? Maybe it's Avada Kedrava?"  
"Severus Corelli Snape," that one came back to bite him in the ass, "you know exactly which word I'm talking about. Now, say it, or go sleep on the couch."  
"Fine, please change the colors back?"  
"Finite Incantem."  
"You aren't a know-it-all and I thank you."  
"You are slimy and greasy, though you hair could use a washing..."  
"I thought we were apologizing."  
"I'm sorry," Severus leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.   
"Thank you. I'm sorry, too. Goodnight, Hermione."  
"Goodnight, Severus. Goodnight," she whispered as she fell asleep rested against his back.   
"Maybe this is a new start," Severus thought just before he fell asleep. 


	6. Spoils

Story: To the Victor Goes the Spoils  
By: Katie   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hermione is taken to a Death Eaters meeting, and Snape is punished for being a traitor and must marry her.  
A.N.-I'm wondering how long you lovely reviewers want this story to be...Her going through university of some sort? Defeat of Voldemort? Or some kind of new-fangled idea...Let me know... ktie_eiknlng@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, she found herself in a very un-orthodox position against Mr. Snape. Calling themselves Mr. and Mrs. Snape had become something of an understood agreement, one of the only ones they had.   
  
Hermione carefully tried to remove herself from the snuggled embrace. It was her first time waking up with a man against her. And she had to admit, it felt kind of nice.   
  
"This is Severus Snape we are talking about, Hermione...Evil, mean, gruesome Severus Snape.  
-But he was nice to me last night.  
You call banging on the door, entering the room, criticizing your lovely style NICE?! What have you been on?" She argued back and forth with herself.   
  
Soon she found out that she had been moving a bit too much and woke up Mr. Snape.  
  
"Morning, sunshine," she said sarcastically.  
"Morning, grouchy," he called out.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Not in the slightest. I've got an erection the size of Mount Everest and my wife isn't helping it any." He then opened his eyes, "Oh, God... Did I just say that to you?"  
"You referred to me as your wife...," she said in astonishment.  
"I was asleep, give me a break."  
"Did you mean it?"  
"Not in the slightest."  
"That hurt."  
"You called me a greasy bastard."  
"You called me a not-know-it-all."  
"You didn't keep off my half of the bed," he raised his voice.  
"I didn't know that there were assigned halves!"  
"I didn't know that you snored."  
"I didn't know that you talked in your sleep."  
"You don't know anything about me."  
"I know that you are a lonely, old, grouchy man who needs to get laid more often!"  
"And you are an out-spoken book-a-holic who needs to learn when she should keep her mouth shut."  
"And you are an out spoken book-a-holic who needs to learn when HE should keep his MOUTH SHUT!"  
"Touché."  
"Lead me away, O Great One."  
"You have stepped out of lines once again. I will not have this. Leave. GO BACK TO YOUR IGNORANT BEASTLY FRIENDS."  
"ATLEAST I HAVE FRIENDS!" She yelled as she walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Soon, Severus thought he heard the door shut and fell back asleep, but he was wrong. Just before he fell back asleep he heard a voice yell, "SEVERUS."  
"What?" He groaned.  
"Come and take off these stupid wards!" She said kicking the door.  
"No, open them yourself, you pain in my..." She started to scream with all her might. "Oh, fine, just pipe down. You'll wake Hagrid up with a yell like that." He grabbed his robe and wand and walked out the door while saying to himself, "I never knew that there was a window there."   
"You know that you channel this deep anger inside me and just anger me to no end, right?"  
"I don't try."  
"Like hell you don't," she said running out of the dugeons, like she should, as a bat out of hell. 


	7. Someone

Story: To the Victor Goes the Spoils  
By: Katie  
Rating:PG-13  
Summary: Hermione is taken to a Death Eaters meeting, and Snape is punished for being a traitor and must marry her.  
  
-Bond, James Bond.  
Ooh..Extra brownie points to whomever can figure out which James Bond movie the title of the story came from..(one with Pierce Brosnan!)  
  
Dear Friends and Readers,  
I'm a horrible, horrible authoress. I just stopped updating. I'm sorry, and I hope you will still read my story. I'm hopeful. I know I told you that I wasn't going to be back until after New Year's...and here it's almost MLK's birthday!! Please forgive me. And look for many more chapters to come.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Once the wards were open, Hermione ran to the library. Of course, Madam Pince was there and she could hopefully help Hermione in her search for books on Ancient Wizarding Marriages.  
  
"Madam Pince, I'm looking for a book of wizarding marriages. Would you please help me?"  
"Ms. Granger, you know this library inside and out, I'm certain you know that it is in the book, 'Standard Knowledge For All Witches and Wizards.' If you need anything else, though, please ask."  
"Thank you, Madam Pince."   
But as soon as she got just where she wanted to be, her wonder boys appeared.  
"Hermione, we've been looking all over for you," Harry said, obviously out of breath.  
"Yea, we couldn't tell where you were, the map wasn't showing your name."  
"And so we started looking as soon as we got up. Now, where have you been?"  
  
She knew that she was going to have to tell them.   
"Just use the Gryffindor courage, Hermione," she thought, "They'll understand."  
  
"Harry, stop reading over my shoulder."  
"Wizarding marriages, 'Mione?" Ron said in disbelief.  
"Who?" Harry said quite calmly.  
"When?" Ron said getting a little unnerved.  
"WHY?!" They screamed together.  
"Guys, shush. You know this IS a library," she said in a whisper.  
"Well, then let's leave and we can go to our rooms and you can tell us every last detail!"   
The walk to the boys' dormitory was a quiet one. Hermione wasn't speaking until they were in the boys' room. Harry and Ron weren't exactly sure what was going on, but something funny was happening.  
When they finally reached the common room, they rushed into the boys' room, kicking Neville and Seamus out.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, tell us the story. Now. And all of it."  
"Well, the other night I was reading near the lake and someone came and picked me up and took me into the Forbidden Forest and..."  
"He didn't rape you, did he?"  
"Of course not. Would you let me continue with my story?"  
"Yes. Yes."  
"Then when we finished apparating, we ended up at a Death Eater's meeting. Voldemort annouced that Snape was a traitor. He gave him several powerful doses of Crucio. He then decided that for Snape to prove his loyalty, he had to...to...marry and he has to impregnate me."  
"Hermione, that's horrible. Being married to the git! Of all the things."  
"And having his child!! You two have to remember that this needs the care of upmost secrecy and you can not say anything to anyone. And I won't be living in Gryffindor tower any more."  
"What?" Ron screamed.  
"We won't see you anymore?" Harry asked.  
"You'll see me during classes and during meals, but I won't be in the common room later then 7 p.m."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, its best that I keep this from you. I don't want to have you go deaf from hearing it. Or blind from visualizing it."  
"Whatever happens, Hermione, we'll still love you," Ron said stepping up to give her a great big hug.  
"Yea, and as long as you come and visit us-"  
"And help us make up some good lies for Divination." Harry then joined the hug.  
  
A.N.....Does anyone have some ideas were this should go?   
Cheers,  
Katie 


	8. Can

Dear Readers-  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed yet again, because you all kick major ass. :)  
  
Anywho, I uploaded Chapter 7...And this will be chapter eight!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione had felt that a great load had been lifted off her chest and spent the rest of the day packing up her things from her room. By the end she had a neatly, but heavy, trunk that she needed to take down to her and Severus' room. She said a few spells and had a smaller version of her trunk that she could carry in her pocket.  
  
She left Gryffindor Tower without much hassle. Most students were out at the Quidditch pitch for the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw game.  
  
Hermione quickly walked down to the dugeons and waited for Professor Snape, "Correction," she thought, "my husband," to come back to his office.  
  
Snape, on the other hand, was waiting for her to leave his office. He knew that he should go out, ask about whatever she wanted, and just get rid of her. He should. But he wasn't. Not until she was gone.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been sitting and waiting, but she was getting sleepy and wasn't sure if she'd be able to stay awake any longer. She knew that Severus wasn't at the Quidditch game. She had heard Slytherins coming down the hall, and it had been quite awhile since then. She then decided to let go and sleep. He'd have to come out sooner or later.  
  
Severus had started to read some piece in the Daily Prophet when he went to see if his wife was still in his office. That she was, but Hermione was asleep. Severus, then, went back to his article, but found he wasn't as able to concentrate.   
  
Right, then, as if Dumbledore knew he needed to talk to someone, Albus appeared in Severus' fireplace.  
  
"Severus, dear friend. Some of the Gryffindor's are wondering about Hermione's disappearance."  
"And you were wondering if I knew anything about it. Yes, I do. She is out in my office asleep," he said without even thinking about it.  
"Ah. Now, what else is on your mind?"  
"I've been a horrible bastard most of my life. To almost every person I've met."  
"Not horrible, just unfriendly. Unsure of what they are."  
"Albus, just let me finish. I need to say this all at once, or I won't make it."  
"Certainly, Severus, continue."  
"I've never found a love. I've never even known someone I could count on as a friend. Not even through schooling at Hogwarts. Now, I've got someone who may not be a willing friend, but could be a friend. And I'm pushing her away. I watched her sleeping peacefully several minutes ago and realized that I could be married to something much worse. I could be stuck for the rest of my life with an over weight, ignoramus, french whore. I'm not trying to go spiritiual, or change on anyone here. But I think I should let her in."  
"Into your rooms? Or into your heart? This is something you need to ponder Severus. And this is where I will leave you." With that, Albus disappeared from the fireplace. And Severus went to let her in. 


	9. Learn

Chapter 9  
  
Severus opened the door and silently walked over to his chair. He sat down trying not to wake up his wife, Hermione Granger Snape.  
  
As he sat at is desk, he just studied her, and with that, a poem came to him.  
  
"God damn my sentimental side," he thought as the ink flowed off of the feather pen to the paper.  
  
Hermione,   
With all my heart, opened for thy,  
With all my love, deep and wide,  
With all my respect, none denied,  
With all my being, I will not lie,  
With all of me, I want to let you inside.  
  
Severus  
  
P.S. As soon as you read this, please join me in my rooms.  
  
Severus rolled the letter up, sealed it with wax, and left it on her lap. All in the most quiet of moves he could make. He made it into their rooms without waking her and decided that it was time for him to relax in front of the fire.  
  
He soon was awoken by a cough and the opening of the door to his.."our" rooms.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, Severus, but you said to join you in your rooms."  
"That I did. First off, I want to say I am sorry about several things I've said to you. Although all of them were not true, some were, but back on track-"  
"You can't even apologize like making it sound that you are sorry!"  
"What?"  
"You write this poem. I believe you wrote this poem, so I came in here. Then, you try to apologize to me, and you turn it into an insult."  
"I...am...I did not mean it that way."  
"Then mean what you say!"  
"I meant some ofthe stuff I said, but quite a lot of it was untrue. Hermione, I want to make this up to you."  
"Then tell me a story. Not just any story. A story about your life."  
"My life?" His voice hitched up.  
"Yes, all about you. I want to know where you grew up, what happened during school, why you became a death eater," she stumbled over her words, "and what made you return to the light."  
"Well, I was born in the month of February. One of the coldest Februarys my mother ever remembered. I was the first born. My mother had a girl, but she died during infancy. She never got over it and killed herself. Father was a bright man, who had a good job in Diagon Alley and worked part time for the ministry. I usually stayed in my room reading all the information I could, my father worked. After I left for Hogwarts, he settled into a depression. When he heard that I was a Slytherin, he would walk around with his head held in shame. I could never do anything to help him. Around sixth year, Malfoy taught me about Voldemort. I joined the Death Eaters, only because I thought it would make my father proud of me. Voldemort killed my father, that's when I came to Dumbledore. Or rather, Dumbledore came to me," Severus looked at his watch, "I think its time for us to retire."  
"Severus-"  
"I do not want your sympathy."  
"I didn't want to give you sympathy. I just wanted to tell you the there's a rat on the mantle."  
"And?"  
"Well, I don't like rats, they're dirty."  
"So kill it."  
"I'm not touching that."  
"Mrs. Snape, I believe that there are certain spells to remove of these types of things. What happened to that big ball of fur you call a cat anyway?"  
"Well, I don't know. Please make it go away? I won't be able to sleep."  
"No, I think that its a nice accent to those daisies."  
"Fine. You can sleep out here with the rat and its children."  
"Whatever suits you."  
"What would suit me would to have the rat out of the apartment!"  
"Fine. Luminico," he said watching the rat scurry into their bedroom.  
"Severus! You just sent him into our bedroom!"  
"Oops." He said with a smirk.  
"Nobody else will ever do anything right the first time. I mine as well do it myself!" She stalked into the bedroom and starting swishing and flicking with her wand to move the furniture.  
  
After moving all the furniture, she finally had the rat trapped underneath a bookcase, leaving only one way to get out, right past her.  
  
"Severus! Come and get this rat!  
He huffed, and pretended to be bothered by the disruption, "I thought you were going to do it by yourself."  
"I was, but he won't come out, and I'm not sticking my hand in there."  
"Fine," he said, knowing he had won, "Dapatia!" He grabbed the rat and threw him out of the window in the living room.  
"Thank you."  
"Now, why were you sitting outside my rooms."  
  
A.N. Next time-what exactly did Hermione find out about wizarding marriages?  
Thanks to everyone who reviews! 


	10. To

Yay! 100+ Reviews!!  
  
Answer Time:  
  
RedStrawberry900-I was feeling sentimental...The child bit is in the begining of the story.  
Piper-Because he was sorry...and I was in a lovey mood :)  
Chrissy-The whole rat thing was for my mom...sometime in the early 80's she made my grandma stay with her all night because my dad was working night turn and she was scared of the mouse...  
  
And thanks to everyone else who has left my all these wonderful reviews!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione settled into one of the newly decorated chairs getting ready to tell her story when a sudden realization hit her. Severus Snape not only wrote a poem for her, but killed the horrid rat. Ok, it was a little furry thing, but he killed it. He wasn't exactly human in her heart yet, but he was getting there.  
  
So before she answered, she thought about what she was going to say.   
  
"I...well, I found something in the library, but I'm not sure if it will help."  
"What did you find?"  
"Well, I'm rather tired. Could we just read it in the morning?"  
"Mrs...Oh hell. Hermione, its only nine o'clock."  
"And its been a very tiring day. I'd like to go cuddle..with Crookshanks," she quickly added.  
"I do not want to sleep with that massive ball of orange fur. What?" he said noticing her look, "He must weigh at least 30 pounds. He is a blanket of fur!"  
"He is not even 30 pounds," she said, defending Crookshanks, "he's only 25. I think you should sleep somewhere else."  
"Oh no. We aren't doing this again. I'm sleeping in the bed, and you of all people are NOT stopping me."  
"Want to bet?" She said walking towards the bedroom door.  
Though because Severus strides were much longer, he made it to the door before her.  
"I do believe that if we had bet, you would have lost."  
"Fine. I'll sleep on the couch. You go...do whatever you do."  
"I do believe it is widely called sleep," he said stepping through the door, shutting it behind him, "Goodnight," he cooed.  
"You know what Severus Snape! I'm leaving. I'm going back to Gryffindor and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
"But I believe that there is something I can do," a voice just above a whisper called, "Mrs. Snape."  
"Malfoy," she said as if it were something you should pick off the bottom of your shoe and fling at the person you couldn't stand to be near. "How wonderful of you to just...pop into the fireplace," she said as Severus opened the door.  
"Lucius, how nice," he said with a smirk on his face, "that you would still visit me."  
"Well, I must say...you and your wife have a bit of a problem."  
"Since you know our problems so well, tell us what's wrong."  
"It seems that the Dark Lord wants you to procreate. Soon."  
"How soon, Lucius?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I must warn you, our Lord knows that you haven't been doing the naughty-naughty."  
"How?"  
"You sick, perverted fool. Get out! Out of our rooms! Now!"  
"Hermione-"  
"No, make him leave."  
"Well, if I must. But so you know, you have a year to have a child."  
  
And with that, he left the two shell-shocked.  
  
A.N....I'm horrible...I know..I hardly update on a steady basis. My life has been a bit hectic, and I've been sleeping as soon as I get home from school, and then again at nine pm... Please forgive me! 


	11. Love

A.N. Yay! My hectic life is never over! I've been busy with our school musical (pit band kicks ass!), so I haven't done any writing, but since the musical was over this weekend...I've got time!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!   
  
And thanks to Elena who has translated my fic into russian!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. Of course, it took quite awhile for that to happen.  
  
"Sev-v-verus, I think we need to go see Dumbledore."  
"This once, I think I agree," and with that, they hurried to Dumbledore, who, of course, was waiting for them in front of his office.  
  
"Good evening. Up late, aren't we?"  
"Of course, we're up late. We just had a visit from Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione all but screamed.  
"Maybe we should try our inside voices, Hermione. Others do sleep in this castle. It isn't as sound proof as you might like."  
"Sorry, Albus."  
"Now, why don't we go discuss this in my office? Maybe even have a nice cup of cocoa?" The couple nodded uncertainly. "That's what I thought. Now, go on," he shooed the pair in front of him.  
  
The walk up the stairs took much less time when thoughts of copulating and pregnancy were the only things on your mind.   
  
After Dumbledore had called for hot cocoa from the house elves, he observed the unusual couple. They fidgeted and would not look each other in the eyes.   
  
"Well, we don't have all night, now, do we?" He kindly interrupted them.  
"No, sir," Hermione answered, unsure of what to tell him.  
  
The room silenced for several more minutes until Severus rapidly explained their predicament.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy visited us tonight and told us we have a year to have a child. Meaning that we have actually 3 months to well..." he traveled off.  
"I'm almost finished with my schooling! I don't want to be pregnant." Hermione obviously did not find the idea any more thrilling then wiping Voldemort's arse. (Credit to Bridget Jone's Diary..)  
"Hermione, you have until June, before you must be pregnant."  
"So I can finish off schooling?"  
"Obviously," Snape's sarcastic voice added.  
"Well, its March. I'm not quite sure how to approach this. I mean, certainly, people have been pregnant before. Just not in this situation. I think its best if you attempt it," Dumbledore said.  
"Look," Hermione said trying to get Severus' attention, "we need to stop tiptoeing around the tulips. How about we just say the word sex and get it over with?"  
"I think, Mrs. Snape, you need to settle you arse down."  
"Sex." Dumbledore said with a cheery grin on his face. "Severus, try it. Say it. Say it loud. Say it proud! SEX!"  
"Common, Mr. Snape. Just say it."  
  
There was a slight mumble from Snape.  
  
"A little bit louder now?"  
"Sex," he still said in a whisper.  
"A little bit louder now!"  
"Sex."  
"A little bit louder now!"  
"SEX!" He screamed with a vicious look on his face.  
Hermione giggled, "A little bit softer now..."  
  
Of course, Severus didn't understand the big to do about her saying a little bit softer now.  
  
"Muggle song, Severus," Dumbledore added.  
"I think that there are more important things at the moment than muggle songs at the moment."  
"Right you are. Well, I think the easy way to solve this problem is for you to experiment with what you like best. Under precautions though. And then in June, try to procreate."  
  
Hermione looked at Severus. Severus, of course, glared back with full intensity.  
  
They were going to have sex. 


	12. With

Chapter 12  
  
The walk back to their rooms was not exactly the most pleasant ever. Negative. It was the least pleasant walk either had ever been on.  
  
Of course, it didn't help when they ran into Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoys, a.k.a. King of Hair Gel (if there ever was one). He had just had a visit with his father that put him in a content mood.   
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Professor and the-"  
  
Hermione walked up to him and slapped his face before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"Forgive me, Mrs. Snape," he said looking Severus in the eye, "I was just going to say the lovely Mrs."  
  
"And Merlin was a tree hugger. Save your bullshit for someone else, Malfoy."  
  
"My, my, my. The sexual tension is evident here."  
  
"Yes, of course. Feel the sexual tension..wah wah wah," she said making waves vibrate off her body.  
  
"Hermione, I do believe there are other things we have to attend to. Mr. Malfoy not being one of them."  
  
"Of course, you supreme Sex God."  
  
Without even blinking, Severus whisked Hermione off her feet and started to snog her all the way down the hall. As soon as he got to their rooms, he had to let her go. He wasn't happy about losing the close warmth that was called Hermione Granger-Snape.  
  
"Uh..Severus?" Hermione timidly questioned.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Snape?"  
  
"Do you think we could wait a little while before we..you know?"  
  
"Well, Crookshanks must've grabbed a hold of your tongue… I was just screaming the word sex in Dumbledore's, the greatest wizard of our time, office and you can't say this small, itty bitty, diminutive word to your husband?"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok. Would it be possible to prolong the process of shagging like rabbits?"  
  
Snape dramatically sighed, "Only if we must."  
  
"Well, I would like to wait until the N.E.W.T.s are over."  
  
"That's well over 2 months away!"  
  
"Yes, I know. I counted."  
  
"I will give you one week, Mrs. Snape. If you are not ready in one week, you never will   
  
be."  
  
Hermione nodded and said she would be ready, but what Snape didn't know, wouldn't   
  
hurt him.  
  
Hermione was going to seduce him. 


	13. All

Chapter 13  
  
Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to accomplish this mission all on her own. Sheneeded to call in the reinforcements…but who? Ginny, obviously would be willing to help if she could get away from Harry and quidditch, but who else? Hermione sat down to make a list of the girls she knew. Finally, she knew who she needed, but wasn't sure if she could deal with them, Parvati and Lavender, the queens of beauty and health.   
  
Hermione timidly approached them at breakfast.  
  
"Lavender, Parvati, can I please speak to you in private?"  
  
"Uh, sure, Hermione, but this isn't about NEWTs or anything?" Parvati questioned.  
  
"No, no, no. This is something you two excel at."  
  
"Are you trying to say that we aren't smart, Ms. Granger? Because that's what I got out of that conversation, didn't you Parv?" Lavender was fuming.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just saying what I'm about to propose is something that you two   
  
have more fun with."  
  
"Well," they said eying Hermione, "we can talk now, but we're booked from Potions to Herbology."  
  
"But Herbology isn't till next Monday and its only Thursday!!" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"Well, popularity, darling. You must get some." Parvati coolly answered.  
  
"Well, could we at least move to the end of the table?"  
  
"Really, Ms. Granger-"Lavender started.  
  
"Actually, it's Mrs. Granger-Snape…if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"That's right," Lavender cooed, "You and that hunk. You wouldn't be here about him, would you?" She said giving Hermione a glare. Hermione blushed.  
  
"It is about him! You've all ready snagged him, what else do you need? Tips in bed!"   
  
Hermione blushed even more. "You DO need tips!" She screamed to pretty much the   
  
entire Great Hall.  
  
"Hahaha Granger! Something you can't figure out from a book!" Malfoy yelled to her while Snape cautiously eyed the scene trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Parvati! You think you could be a little bit quieter…"  
  
"Of course, darling," She interrupted, "just you wait! He'll be drooling over you by the time we're done!"  
  
Lavender eyed Hermione and questioned, "You won't be wearing any of your clothes, right?"  
  
"Well, I don't really…"  
  
"You're so lucky it's a Hogsmeade weekend, dear! We'll fix you up in no time. There's this little boutique that has just the cutest lingerie!"  
  
"I've never seen a boutique with lingerie," she answered suspiciously.  
  
"Well, of course you wouldn't, sweetheart," Lavender answered. Hermione stared at them.  
  
"You're a virgin!" They shouted in unison. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Now, now, everyone be quiet. Just meet us this evening in the prefect's bathroom!" Parvati sing-songed.  
  
"But you two aren't prefects…"  
  
"And we obviously aren't virgins either, dear."  
  
This was going to be a long day. 


End file.
